Death Note: Afterlife
by Stinixoz
Summary: A sequel to the Death Note series. When a Shinigami drops his death note into the Human world, a boy called Drew finds it, and picks it up. He decides to continue where Light Yagami ended. Meanwhile there is a fourth L whose identity is unknown, a mysterious picture of Mello, and many more mysteries that need to be solved before the clock ticks out...
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

It's the year 2015. It has been 2 years since the original Kira, Light Yagami, was killed. Everything Light Yagami built was reversed. The world was back to normal. Since his death more and more criminals appeared on the surface, which caused for the people to become desperate. They got used to having someone protecting the honest people, and punishing the bad people. They feared the change. This leaves many with a single question; when will the next Kira rise?

It was a rainy morning in the Chūbu region of Japan. Drew Woodland, a 17 year old boy with black hair, was walking to school. He was holding a black umbrella in his left hand, and he was holding his backpack steady with his right hand. He looked at his watch, and he saw that he had to hurry, so he decided to take a shortcut through the park.

The park was empty. There was not a single person in sight. Everybody took the bus or was brought by car. But not Drew. Drew liked taking a walk, and to have some time alone. It would help him think. Drew looked at his watch, but then he heard something hitting the ground near him.

He looked away from his watch, and he saw a black notebook lying on the ground.

"Where did that notebook come from?" He said, as he walked towards it. He picked it up, and on the front cover of the notebook he read the words 'Death Note'. Drew checked if there was someone in the park who left it as a prank, but there was not a single person there. "It must've been stuck in a tree, and the wind blew it into my direction." He said, but something in him told him to take the notebook with him, so he wiped the droplets off the cover, and put it in his backpack.

During his classes he kept thinking about the notebook. "Death Note... could it be someone's school project or something?" He was trying to find out what was with this notebook. During the break, he decided to take the notebook out of his backpack, and he looked if something was written in it, but it was empty. He did, however, find some 'rules' in the notebook.

'Death note, how to use it. The human whose name is written in this note shall die.' He read on the other side of the front cover. "Yeah, right." He thought. He looked at the other rules.

'This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.'

'If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.'

'If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.'

'After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.'

Drew was impressed. "This is quite some work for a prank. It's rules remind me of what Kira did, so this prank was obviously inspired by Kira's work." He put the notebook in his backpack again, and went back to his classes. Once he got home, he went to the living room, and turned on the tv. They were broadcasting a live news report. A serial killer called Oki Ryobe was currently in a police chase. A picture of Ryobe was shown. Drew wanted to try the notebook out for fun. His parents and his little sister weren't home, so nobody could say how weird it was for even trying it.

Drew wrote the name 'Oki Ryobe' in the notebook, and he looked at his watch. "37, 38, 39, 40" He looked at the television, and nothing had happened. "Obviously. It was silly that I even tried to.." But then the serial killer's car was seen crashing, and driving into a river. Drew was a bit suprised, but he thought it as a coincidence. "The notebook implies that if I only write the name of the person, he would die of a heart attack. Until there is evidence otherwise, this was just a car accident, not a heart attack."

When his parents had picked up Drew's 10-year old sister Jemma from school, he went to his room, and he began doing his homework. He turned on the radio, because he always worked better with the radio on. Late in the evening he heard something interesting. "After some research the police has come to the conclusion that Oki Ryobe did not die from the car accident, but that he died seconds earlier by a heart attack." Drew was shocked. "It... It must've been a coincidence. There is no way for this notebook to be real... right?" He thought. The radio broadcast continued the story. "Could this be the work of Kira? Is he back?" They said on the radio. Drew did not know what to think. "It couldn't have been me, right? I'm not capable of killing, and neither is this notebook. I am not like Kira..."

He knew it was impossible for the notebook to kill someone by just writing their name, but this was a very scary coincidence. "I should throw this notebook away..." He thought. "No... then someone else will find it in the garbage, and who knows what they'll do. But anyways, there is no evidence that this notebook can really kill. I should try it again, and I should be very specific with the cause of death, so I know it was the notebook." He hesitated, but his curiosity convinced him to try it out. They revealed another name on the radio. It was another serial killer, and his name was Ishii Kyushichi. Since Drew didn't know what he looked like, he grabbed his laptop, and he googled the man. He found a picture of the man online.

He grabbed the notebook, and he wrote the name in it. "Ishii Kyushichi, dies by setting himself on fire". If Kyushichi would die in this way, then the notebook was real. Drew wasn't expecting anything to happen, but he kept the radio on. When he hadn't heard anything after a minute, he decided that the notebook was fake, so he threw it into the trash can in his room. But after four minutes, the radio talked about Kyushichi again. "The serial killer Ishii Kyushichi presumably committed suicide by setting himself on fire with oil and a lighter." Drew was terrified. "The... the notebook... It's real..." He was scared to death. It meant he had killed two people. "I am not like Kira... I can't decide if someone lives or dies..." He didn't know if he wanted to pick up the notebook again.

He slowly stepped away from his bed, and walked to the trash can. He grabbed the notebook. 'Ishii Kyushichi, dies by setting himself on fire'. It had happened exactly as he implied. He stopped trembling, and on his face appeared a smile. "I... I am not like Kira..." He whispered. "But that doesn't mean I can't become like him..." He started laughing hysterically. Then he hears a knock on the door. His mother opens the door: "Are you okay, Drew?" She asks. "Y...Yes, mom. I just read a funny joke." He answered, and his mom walks away again. "I will rid the world of evil. I will make the world a better place. I will continue where Kira left!" He whispers. Then, suddenly, he hears a voice behind him whispering: "Good..."

Meanwhile, the Special Provision for Kira, better known as the S.P.K, is still active. Near is stacking dices up, when Anthony Rester walks to him. "Near, there is someone calling to the number of the S.P.K." He says. Near stays calm. "How did that person get the phone number of the S.P.K.?" He asks. Rester says that he has no clue. "Should we put the phone on speaker? Perhaps it's someone from the Japanese Police?" Near nods, and they answer the phone. "Hello, members of the S.P.K." Says the caller. The voice had been made unrecognizable. "How did you find our phone number?" Near asks, while Rester and Gevanni are tracing the phone call. "I have my ways, you have your ways. Anyways, I have information you'll find quite interesting." Says the caller. Suddenly, the big screen that is used to find out the exact location of the caller is turned off. "I'm sorry, I don't want to be found. Not yet, anyways." Says the caller.

Near is intrigued. "You certainly are smart. But what was the information you had to give us?" He asks. "It's not a certainty... but I believe that the death of Oki Ryobe was the work of another Kira." Says the caller. "Just because Ryobe had a heart attack doesn't mean it had to be the work of Kira." Says Rester. Near gives Rester a signal to be quiet. Near is thinking. "Ryobe was very healthy. The heart attack could've been just him stressing way too much, but considering how calm he was when they put him in prison for murder the first time, and considering it takes a lot of patience and thinking to break out of jail, I think this was Kira's work." Says the caller. Near thinks this theory could easily be correct. "Your theory will be tested, but would you mind telling us who you are?" He asks calmly. The caller is quiet for some seconds, then he answers.

"I am L."


	2. Chapter 2: Return

"What do you mean, you are L?" Near suddenly isn't calm anymore. Someone was calling himself as Near's former mentor. Then the callers ends the phone call. Near stays quiet, but then he says: "Rester! Call the Japanese Task Force, I want them to keep an eye out for more heart attacks." Rester nods, and he calls Shuichi Aizawa, who is running the Japanese Task Force now. "Aizawa, Near wants you and the other members of the Japanese Task Force to look if many criminals have heart attacks again." This shocks Aizawa. "Do you mean that Kira is back?" He asks. Rester looks at Near, who he shakes his head. "Nothing is certain yet. There is a very small chance, but we got a tip from someone, and-" Aizawa interrupts: "Who gave you the tip? If we are going to help you on this case, then we want to know everything."

Near gives Rester the signal to hand him the phone. "We got a call from someone who claims to be L. Let's call him the fourth L. 'Ryuzaki' was the first, Light was the second, and I'm the third. This person is either a wannabe detective or a genius." Near says. Aizawa is quiet for a moment. He hadn't heard the name Ryuzaki for a long time. "If there is another Kira out there, then we will catch him for Ryuzaki." Aizawa says. Near gets a smile on his face. "Great. Meanwhile, we will look for the identity of the fourth L." Near says. They end the phone call.

"Good." The voice came from behind Drew. Drew froze. Someone was in his room. He turned around, and he saw a thing in his room. It had the posture of a human, but it had the face of a skeleton, with red, glowing eyes. Above its eyes were things that looked like goggles. It also had long, brown hair, that was standing straight up. It had a bone spear on it's back. Drew was scared to death, and he fell on the ground. "Leave me alone! Please!" He begs. The thing begins to talk "I see you like the notebook." He says, pointing to the Death Note. "Wh...What are you?" Drew asks. He is afraid that this might be his last moments. Could this be the owner of the notebook? Is he coming to get it back? "I am a Shinigami, and my name is Tir." The thing says. "A shinigami? But that's impossible!" Drew says. He is quiet for a moment. "You're here for your notebook, aren't you? And you will kill me because I wrote in it..." Drew says. Tir shakes his head. "No. You picked it up, and now you are the new owner." Tir says.

Drew doesn't understand it. "So you're not going to do anything to me?" Drew asks. Tir shakes his head again. "I have another Death Note myself. I will stay here until you are dead or until you hand over the notebook to someone else, and then I will take the notebook back." Tir explains. "So I can give the notebook to someone else?" Drew asks. Tir nods. "Yes, but you will lose all your memories of the death note." He says. Drew stands up again, and he tests if Tir really is a shinigami. He tries to touch him, but his hand just goes through his body. "Only those who have touched a Death Note can see or hear me, so you don't have to worry about that." Tir says. Drew grabs the notebook. "I'm going to give it to someone else." He says. "Whatever you want. But do you really trust anyone but yourself to have this kind of power?" Tir asks.

Drew did not think about that. Could he really give the notebook to someone else? Would someone else be willing to be the new Kira? What if the person he would give it to would feel threatened to have Drew alive, and would write his name in it? There was no way that Drew would give the notebook away. "No. Only I can succeed Kira." He says. Tir begins to smile. "I'm glad that such a thing is on your mind. I heard stories about how interesting you humans are, and I'm certainly not disappointed." Tir says. Drew opens the notebook again. "It's time to rid the world from evil, now once and for all!

Drew opens his laptop, and looks at a list of wanted Japanese criminals. "Miyazaki Toshikuni, wanted for stealing fifteen million Japanese yen. This person has been on the run for nearly three years. Time for him to accept his punishment." Drew says. He then writes 'Miyazaki Toshikuni' in the Death Note. Toshikuni dies by a heart attack, but he is just the first on the list. In only two days Drew has already filled three pages with names. The people now know that Kira has returned.

Matsuda turns on the tv, and watches Sakura TV. "Kira's Kingdom is back on tv again. All we worked for, everything we did to catch the previous Kira, and now another just simply shows up on the surface." Matsuda says. Aizawa, Mogi and Ide are also sitting in the room. "That and all those recent heart attack settle it. There is another Kira." Aizawa says. He picks up his phone, and he calls the S.P.K. "Hello?" Gevanni is on the other side of the line. "Gevanni! Tell Near that the fourth L was right. Kira is back." Gevanni gasps. This news shocks him. "Are you certain?" He asks. "Yes, I am. There were more heart attacks, and Kira's Kingdom even returned." Aizawa says. Gevanni hangs up the phone, and rushes to Near.

"Near! The fourth L was right. Kira is back!" Gevanni says. Near, who is continuing stacking dices. "So we are dealing with a genius after all. Get Rester and Lidner, we will have to find the fourth L." Near says calmly. "But Near, all due respect, shouldn't we be focussing on Kira instead of the fourth L?" Gevanni asks. Near looks at Gevanni, and tells him that he has to be quiet. "Since the fourth L knew something was wrong when only one heart attack had happened, this means we are either dealing with Kira himself or with someone who can be of great use. This doesn't mean that I won't do anything. I will look for Kira and the fourth L. But I feel like looking for the fourth L today. Maybe I'll look for Kira tomorrow." Near says. "Oh, and tell Aizawa to gather more men. The more people are helping with this, the stronger we stand."

The next day, Drew goes to school again. Once he arrives at school he meets his best friend, Naito Kisho. "Hey man, where were you yesterday? We were going to play tennis, right?" Naito says. Drew forgot about that. The notebook was the only thing he had on his mind. It has been for three days already, since he got it. "I was busy." Drew says. "You're always busy." Naito says. "Anyways, have you heard it? Kira is back!" Naito says, enthusiastic. "Yeah, I heard. Seems like he's finally continuing to make the world a perfect place. I think he is truly great." Drew says. "Well, someone likes himself a lot." Tir says. They walk to their classes, while Tir follows Drew.

In class he sees a guy called Teruya Koin and his friends bullying a girl called Saiki Aemi in the class. "Leave her alone, Teruya." Naito says. Teruya gets mad at Naito. "How about you stay the fuck out of this, Naito." Teruya says. "Why don't you just stop being such a dick, Teruya?" Saiki says. This makes Teruya very angry. Teruya hits Saiki in the face. Teruya's friends grab Teruya, to stop him from getting angrier. "What's wrong with you, Teruya? You just hit a girl!" Naito says. "You're next!" Teruya says. Meanwhile, Drew is just looking at what's happening. "Will you kill that Teruya guy? I know you want to." Tir says. Drew nods.

Once he gets home, he immediately goes to his room, and he begins to write. "Teruya Koin, dies by falling in front of a train." Tir is suprised. "Why are you being so specific with his cause of death?" He asks. "Because if it would've been a heart attack, the police would immediately know I am Kira, and if it would've been suicide, then Naito and Saiki could feel guilty." Drew answers.

Meanwhile, Teruya is waiting at the train station with his friends. They usually take the train to go home, since they live quite far away. Suddenly, Teruya slips, and he falls onto the train tracks. He immediately freaks out. His friends start to laugh. "Teruya is going to stop the train with his bear hands, guys!" Then they see a train approaching at a abnormal speed. Teruya looks frightened at his friends, screaming "Hel-". The train hit Teruya, and killed him.


	3. Chapter 3: Funeral

"Teruya Koin. Child of Otani Koin and Namba Miwako. Sadly, your life ended before it was supposed to. You will always be remembered. We hope you rest in peace."

It has been 4 days since Drew wrote Teruya's name in the Death Note. A funeral had been arranged, and all his relatives, friends and classmates were invited. Saiki is completely devastated by his death, simply because she can't handle death. Drew has already killed many criminals, and Kira's followers are active again. Aizawa hasn't had any success at finding Kira, and neither has Near had any success at finding the fourth L.

Drew had been asked to talk about Teruya at the funeral, so he prepared a speech, which amused Tir a lot. Drew walks to the front, and begins his speech. "I did not know Teruya very well. I helped him with studying sometimes, and I was in the same class as him. But even though I barely knew him, he certainly did not deserve such a fate. We all knew him in some way, and I'm sure nobody wished him such a fate. Let's hope he wasn't in a lot of pain when he passed, and let's hope he rests in peace. We miss you, Teruya."

Meanwhile, Rester is trying as hard as he can to find the location or at least the phone number of the fourth L, who called a week ago. "I really think we should focus more on finding Kira instead of L number four." Lidner says. "Trust me, I am working on it." Near answers. Then, Rester suddenly succeeds at finding the phone number of the caller. "Near, I found his phone number, but it was from a phone in the United Kingdom, and it was reported stolen." Rester says. "That isn't very helpful." Near says. Near stands up. "I feel like helping with the Kira case. Hand me a phone, please." Near says. Rester grabs a phone, and gives it to Near. Near calls Aizawa.

"Have you had any success at finding Kira?" Near asks.

"No, we haven't. We can say that he is in Japan for sure, but his victims weren't from a single certain region." Aizawa answers.

"Have you gathered more people to work on the case, Aizawa?"

"Yes, I have. Our three new members are Seto Konoye, Koga Bunzo and Tony Rhone. So, what should we do now, Near?"

"Great. Now, look at the regions in which all criminals were shown on tv. It will show you in which region our Kira lives."

"Near, all due respect, but why do you only come with this a week after we've discovered Kira is active again?" Aizawa asks. He doesn't hear an answer for a couple of seconds, but then Near answers. "I suppose I just don't feel very comfortable working on the Kira case again, because of the fourth L. I suppose that's my weak spot." Near ends the phone call. Aizawa tells Matsuda to look at the regions in which the criminals were shown on tv, and after 30 minutes, Matsuda came with the conclusion that Kira lives in the Chūbu region. "Good work, Matsuda." Aizawa grabs the phone, and calls Near. "Okay, we can say for sure that Kira lives in the Chūbu region. His first victim was only shown there. So, what should we do now?" Aizawa asks. "You guys can't do anything yourself, can you?" Near says. He takes a deep breath. "Now, look at a list of recent not-heart attack deaths in the Chūbu region that seem a bit suspicious. It will narrow down your search list." Near says, and he ends the phone call.

After a couple of hours they have made a list of the suspicious deaths who didn't die by a heart attack. "Since Kira returned many people have committed suicide. It's a wonder we only found 66 suspicious victims. And yet that isn't enough to help us find him." Konoye says. "Well, it might be enough." Ide says. "If we can connect multiple of them to a certain person, then we've got him." The team finds Ide's plan a good one. "Also, we should do the same as Ryuzaki did to find out if Kira was a student; we should look at the times of death." Matsuda says. They take a look at the times of death, and they find out they are in fact dealing with a student.

"So we're dealing with another kid who wants to play god." Aizawa says. Rhone, look at how many of the suspicious victims were in high school. "I already checked that, sir!" Matsuda says. "There are 15 victims who were still in school." They take a look, and try to connect the victims, but there are no victims connected with each other. "I suppose that means we have to check the enemies of every victim. That will probably give us a very big list of suspects." Aizawa says. "I feel like L, doing all this to narrow down the list." Matsuda says happily. "Shut up, Matsuda."

Meanwhile, at the funeral, a friend of Teruya was giving a speech. Naito and Drew were whispering to each other. "Did you mean what you said about Teruya?" Naito asks. "I don't know." Drew answers. "I saw him bullying Saiki, and it pissed me off. But I didn't wish him such a fate." Drew says. Tir starts laughing hysterically. "Hehehe... You didn't wish him such a fate. Yeah, right." Tir says, while he's laughing. Drew looks at the friend who's giving a speech right now. His name is 'Andreas Hauck'. "That guy is a bigger douchebag than Teruya... He deserves his fate." Drew thinks. His mind is slowly getting addicted to the killing.

Before he went to the funeral, he asked Tir a couple of questions. "If I write on a ripped off page, can I still use it to kill?" He asks. Tir nods. "This is correct." He says. This answer pleases Drew. "And can I choose the time of death?" He asks. Tir nods again. These things gave Drew a lot of opportunities. "Then it's time for Andreas Hauck to die." He says. He writes Hauck's name in the notebook. "Andreas Hauck, dies in a car accident at five o'clock."

Drew is looking at Andreas, who is still giving his speech. Drew looks at his watch. It's four o'clock. The funeral would end in 30 minutes, and 30 minutes later Andreas would die. This was his last hour alive. "Teruya was my best friend. We were laughing when he was standing there... I will never forgive myself for that." Andreas says in his speech. "That's great, Andreas. Because you will only have to deal with this guilt for another hour." Drew thinks. Naito is looking disgusted at Andreas. "The asshole laughed when a train was coming at his best friend. Such assholes don't deserve this life." Naito says. Drew is shocked. "Naito... you're thinking like Kira. You shouldn't think like that, it could bring you in trouble." Drew says. Naito gasps. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight.

After the funeral, Drew's mother brings him back home. While they are in the car, Drew looks at his watch. "It's four o'clock..." He thinks. Meanwhile, the car in which Andreas was crashes into another car. Everybody survives, except for Andreas. The others are wounded, and are brought to the hospital. Andreas had been taken care of. Drew smiles. Once he gets home, he walks to his room. "I know I shouldn't like this, but... I love to take their lives away." Drew says to Tir. "I have become justice." Drew says. "You have become a cheap murderer." Tir says. Drew is suprised by these words. "If you want to become justice, then you should focus on killing criminals, not just bullies." Tir says. Drew sees Tir's point. "You're right... and if I continue killing people I know, then the police will know it's me." Drew says.

"But Tir, tell me... You have a Death Note, why don't you just kill all criminals?" Drew asks. Tir is quiet for a moment. "That's because if a Shinigami kills someone, their lifespan will be lengthened. And the Shinigami Realm is a boring place. I don't want to live for an eternity." Tir says. Drew is suprised. He did not know that Shinigami's could die. "Tir... Did you know the original Kira?" Drew asks. He was wondering if he was dealing with the same Shinigami that the original Kira had. "No, I didn't." Tir says. Drew is slightly disappointed. "But I heard the stories." Tir says. Drew isn't interested. "Everybody knows the stories about Kira. He basically ruled the world." Drew says. "And now it's your turn." Tir says. "I guess you're right. I... I must become the God of the new world!" Drew says, and he starts laughing hysterically.

"Aizawa! There was another suspicious death, right after the death of Teruya Koin!" Matsuda says. Matsuda shows a file with a picture of Andreas Hauck. "That settles it. The Kira must be from their school! Rhone, call Near and tell him the name of the school!" Aizawa says.

Drew starts writing enormous amounts of names in the Death Note. Meanwhile the Japanese Task Force is close to finding the identity of Kira, and the S.P.K. is doing their best at finding the fourth L, who lives in the United Kingdom. "You were right, Ryuk. Humans are really interesting..." Tir whispers.


	4. Chapter 4: Addiction

"So you were friends with Teruya and Andreas?" Aizawa asks to a boy called Tao Sadanobu. "Yes, I was." Tao answers. Matsuda is taking notes. "Do you know if Teruya and Andreas had any enemies?" Aizawa asks. Tao is quiet for a moment. "Why are you asking such questions?" Tao asks. "They died in accidents. You don't think this is the work of Kira, right?" He says. "We are asking the questions. So, did they have any enemies?" Aizawa asks. Tao is quiet for some seconds, but then he talks. "They did. In fact, they had quite a lot of enemies. I don't like to talk about my friends like this, but they were bullies." Matsuda takes notes. "Who did they bully right before their deaths?" Matsuda asks.

Drew is writing more and more names in the notebook. "It seems as if you're changing from a cheap murderer to justice." Tir says. Drew turns on the tv, and he goes to Sakura TV. "So I suppose the show 'Kira's Kingdom' is about me now." He says. The show has censored the faces of the presenters. "They claim that they support Kira, yet they censor their faces. I'm going to send them a letter." Drew says. He puts on gloves, grabs a piece of paper, a magazine, some glue and scissors. He starts writing a letter.

_"Dear owner of Sakura TV_

_I want you to stop censoring the faces_

_The followers of Kira have no reason to be afraid_

_Show their faces, or I will find out what they look like and I will kill them and you._

_Kira"_

He makes sure that there is nothing to find on the letter. No fingerprints, no hair, nothing. Then he puts the letter in the briefcase of the current owner of Sakura TV, Kaneshiro Kaori. Kaori wakes up, and he walks outside, to his briefcase. He grabs everything, and he walks back inside. "Since we brought Kira's Kingdom back, the fanmail just keeps coming." He says to himself. He is reading the fanmail, until he comes across Drew's message. "This is most likely just a prank. Should I take the risk?" He says. "There is no proof that this is in fact Kira. I don't think it is."

The next day Drew turns on the tv, and he sees that the faces of the people are still censored. He grabs his death note, and writes "Kaneshiro Kaori" in it. He looks at his watch. "38, 39, 40. It's done." Kaori was sitting in his living room with his wife and his four years old son. "I got a letter from someone claiming to be Kira yesterday." He says to his wife. His wife is shocked. "Claiming to be? What did he want?" She asks. "They wanted me to uncensor the faces of the presenters. Most likely just the work of some Kira Hate-" Kaori is talking, but suddenly he stops. He falls forwards. His wife and his son start screaming. He is dead.

Some time later it is reported on Sakura TV that their owner has passed away. Kaori's wife requested that the faces would be uncensored, and so it happened. Kira got what he wanted. Kaori was killed just because he did not uncensor the faces of the presenters. Kira continues writing the names of criminals. The person who took Kaori's place was Koike Miyoko. Miyoko came up with the phrase 'Hail Kira'. "Hail Kira, that sounds catchy." Drew says. Tir looks at Drew. "You could've given Kaori more time." Tir says. Drew shakes his head. "Kaori didn't believe that I was the real Kira, and he isn't a true believer. If he was, then he wouldn't have censored their faces." Drew says.

Meanwhile, the S.P.K. gets another phone call from the fourth L. Rester hands Near the phone, and he starts talking. "Hello L number four. I suppose you have new information concerning the Kira case?" Near says. "No, you know just as much as I do." He says. "Then why are you calling?" Near asks. "I suppose that by now you know that I am currently in the United Kingdom. I am calling to tell you that I am coming to Japan this evening. Whether you meet me or not is depends on you." He says. The fourth L ends the call. "Rester! I want you, Lidner and Gevanni to look for the fourth L at the airport." Near says. "But sir, how do we recognize him?" Rester asks. Near is quiet for a moment. He grabs some cards, and he builds them as a tower.

"Near? How do we recognize him?" Rester repeats the question. "I don't know." Near answers. Rester notices that Near isn't feeling like himself. "What's wrong, Near? Why are you acting strange?" Rester asks. "This case makes me very uncomfortable. I have a very strange feeling about the fourth L." Near says. Rester is suprised. He did not expect such a reaction. Near had been working on the fourth L case for most of the time, and yet he had no clue what he had to do now. Near continues talking. "This fourth L is a very smart person. He is most likely testing out how desperate we are to find out his identity. On second thought, don't look for him." He says. Rester doesn't understand. Why would the fourth L test them?

"But Near, why would he test us?" Rester asks. "Because that is what L would do." Near says calmly. "This person isn't L, but this person knows what L is like. It must be someone from Wammy's Home. They clearly know what L is like, they are very talented, and they are from England." Near says. "This person must we someone who desperately wanted to be L. We won't look for him at the airport." He says. Rester isn't convinced. "We should at least give it a try!" He says. Near shakes his head. "We will find him, but not today." Near says. Rester doesn't get it. He really wanted to see the face of the fourth L, but it seems like he'll have to wait for a longer time.

Drew is on his laptop, searching for images of more wanted criminals in Japan. "They all deserve to die..." He whispers. Then he hears someone knocking on his door. His mother, Isabela Pointer, enters the room. "Drew, it's time for dinner! What are you working on?" She asks. "I'm working on a school project." He says. Drew was an amazing liar. Everybody believed the lies he said, even his own family. He goes downstairs, and they start eating. Tir is standing behind Drew. He is spinning the fork in his hand. "I know you want to continue writing names, Drew." Tir says. "You are addicted to it." Drew finishes eating food, and he rushes upstairs. "I must kill them all, Tir. I must do it..." Drew whispers to Tir, who suddenly gets an evil grin.

"We heard you were in an argument with Teruya right before he died." Aizawa says. He is standing in the living room of Naito, together with Matsuda and Bunzo. "Yes, I was. He was bullying Saiki." Naito says. "Naito isn't in any trouble, right?" Naito's mother asks. "We're trying to find that out, ma'am." Bunzo says. Naito doesn't understand. "Wait, you don't actually think this was Kira? I thought Kira could only kill with heart attacks." Naito says. Aizawa continues asking questions. After some moments, Aizawa asks Naito to leave the room. "Ma'am, we will have to put cameras in Naito's room, to check if he is in fact the person we are looking for." Aizawa says. This makes Naito's mother angry. "Absolutely not! My son is not the person you are looking for!" She says. "All due respect, it's the only way to make sure he is innocent." Matsuda says. Naito's mother disagrees. "You'll have to leave." She says. They leave, but they keep Naito on their list of suspects.

"I don't trust that Naito kid. I feel like he was lying." Aizawa says. "He's just a kid, Aizawa. He was most likely just nervous." Matsuda says to protect Naito, although Matsuda also secretly thinks there is something suspicious about Naito. "I think we should visit that girl called Saiki next." Bunzo says. Aizawa and Matsuda nod. "And perhaps we should be a bit more careful with showing our faces." Matsuda says. Aizawa shakes his head. "If we die right after visiting someone, then we've found Kira. The others will then catch him." Aizawa says. Matsuda doesn't like that plan. "Yeah, but I'd rather not die!" He says. Aizawa looks deep into Matsuda's eyes. For a moment he is silent, then he screams: "Shut up, Matsuda!"

Near tells Lidner to access all cameras at all Japanese airports who currently have airplanes from the United Kingdom incoming. They get many camera screens. "This way we can try to identify him without him noticing." Near says. "It won't work, Near. There are too many camera screens and too many people walking around to be able to identify him." Lidner says. Near is quiet for a moment, and then he agrees. "But it is the best chance we have." He says, and he tells them to look at the camera screens. After some moments, a man walks towards Near. "Hey, who are you and how did you get here?" Rester asks. "It's okay." Near says. "I hired him. He looked for the people who got on the planes who didn't use their real name, but an alias." Near says. "His name is Colt Mattison." Mattison nods. "Near, I found 1 person who used an alias, and his plane is arriving in 15 minutes." He says. "Great." Near says. "Then it's time to find out who we're dealing with."


	5. Chapter 5: Hotel

The plane that supposedly has the fourth L on it arrives at the Haneda Airport in Tokyo. The people walk out of the plane, but before they can leave, they are checked by security. Near informed the Haneda Airport that someone using a fake alias was going to leave the plane, and he asked them to inform him with everything they found out. Mattison described the outfit of the fourth L as someone who was about 23 years old, and wore a brown, leather jacket with a brown fedora. He had brown hair. The security sees a man fitting this description coming off the plane, and they walk towards him. They take him in custody, and they start asking him questions.

"Can you hand us your passport, sir?" The security asks. The man hands them a passport, with his fake alias on it. It says 'Vicente Tunell'. "So, mr. 'Tunell', what is your real name?" The first security agent asks. Meanwhile, the second security agent has grabbed a laptop, and opened it. On the screen of the laptop is the letter 'L'. It is Near who's talking. Tunell stays quiet, so Near starts talking. "You can tell your real name, and then we can arrange something. I don't recognize your face, so tell me. How do you know me?" Near says, while he is looking through the camera of the laptop. Tunell stays quiet for a moment, but then he starts talking. "L wants you to know that you failed the test." He says.

Near is shocked. The fourth L tricked Near. He didn't even have to be there to get caught looking for the fourth L. 'Tunell' wasn't the fourth L, he worked for him. The first security agent repeats his question. "What is your real name?" He asks. Tunell stays quiet. The second security agent grabs his handcuffs, and he threatens to put them on. "Tell us your real name, or you will be in a lot of trouble." He says. Tunell decides to start talking. "Since Kira lives in Japan, I can't tell anyone my name if I care about my life." Tunell says. The security agents see his point.

"Have you seen the face of the fourth L?" Near asks. Tunell shakes his head. "No, he talked to me in the same way as you're doing, through a laptop. In fact, it was through my own laptop. He hacked himself onto it, and talked to me." Tunell says. Near is disappointed. He thought he would finally catch the fourth L. Near turns the laptop screen off. He walks to Rester, and he begins to talk. "I have failed, Rester. I'm sorry." Near says. "We all make mistakes sometimes, Near." Rester says.

Ide turns on the tv, and he goes to Sakura TV. "Our owner, Kaneshiro Kaori, died of a heart attack a couple of hours ago. His successor, Koike Miyoko, has decided that the faces of the presenters will from now on be shown." Ide is disgusted by this news report. "Kira killed someone just because they didn't show the faces of the presenters." He says. He turns the tv off, and he stands up to go to the bedroom, but then Aizawa calls him. "Ide, we have seven suspects. Did you have any success at finding more suspects?" Aizawa says. "No, I didn't. But did those two really have seven people who hated them?" Ide asks. "They did. Personally, I think Naito Kisho is Kira, but I'm not sure about it." Aizawa says.

Ide is convinced that Aizawa's thoughts are very important, since Aizawa suspected Light Yagami first. "I trust your thoughts, Aizawa. How many of the suspects have you visited already?" Ide asks. "We've visited three of them: Naito Kisho, Saiki Aemi and Shiroma Takenao." Aizawa answers. "Tomorrow we will visit the other four: Miyahira Yukio, Hirai Mamoru, Drew Woodland and Miya Ruru."

The next day, Drew walks to school, and goes to Naito. "Hey, Drew! The cops actually think that Teruya and Andreas were killed by Kira!" Naito says. Drew is shocked. He didn't think the cops would find out that Kira could kill in different ways that fast. "But I thought Kira could only kill with heart attacks?" Drew says to Naito. Drew knows that he is a suspect, and that he will have to do something to get rid of the cops. "You should've seen this coming. After all, they have dealt with Kira before." Tir says. Saiki walks to Naito and Drew. "Hey guys, did the police visit you too?" She asks. Drew and Naito nod. "I don't get it. Why would Kira bother killing them? You'd think that after 8 years he would be a bit more careful." She says. Drew doesn't understand how he could've made such a mistake. Teruya's death wouldn't have brought him in the spotlight, but killing Andreas too was a mistake.

"What do you two think about it? Do you support Kira after what he did?" Drew asks. He is curious if they support him after these actions. Both are quiet for a moment. "I do. Kira makes the perfect world. They were bullies, and that was their mistake." Saiki says. Naito and Drew are surprised. They did not expect Saiki to have such thoughts about it. She was so afraid of death, yet she supported Kira. Naito got a smile on his face. "I thought I was the only one that thinks about it like that!" Naito says. Drew did expect such a reaction from Naito. After all, Naito thought the same way as Drew does. "The police haven't visited me yet, but I'm expecting them today." Drew says.

Drew sees that Saiki is curious. "But Drew, what do you think about Kira?" She asks. Drew is quiet for a moment. What should he say? He shouldn't make it too obvious that he is Kira, but he also wanted to impress Saiki. "This will be interesting." Tir says with an evil grin on his face. "I think Kira did the right thing." Drew says. "But our thoughts are dangerous. We put ourselves in the spotlight of the cops, even though we're not Kira." Saiki says. "We shouldn't talk about this." Drew and Naito agree. They walk to their classroom.

"Near! The fourth L is calling us!" Gevanni says. He hands Near the phone. "You failed my test. But that doesn't mean I won't help you anymore. You were curious to my identity, and I can understand that." The fourth L says. Near, who is holding the phone with his right hand, and stacking cards with his left hand, stays calm. Deep inside he is disappointed in himself for failing the test. "I will give you another chance at finding me. This time it's not a test. I am currently staying in a hotel. Let your people trace my location. I will be long gone, but you might enjoy the things I leave behind." The fourth L says, and he ends the phone call.

Rester has found the location of the fourth L. It's a hotel that's an hour away from Near's current location. Rester, Gevanni, Mattison and Lidner go to the hotel. They open the hotel room, and they find a messy room, with an opened window. They search the room, but on the bed Lidner finds a picture of Mello. It was a picture that was taken from a camera. He was walking into a hotel, the same hotel they were currently standing in. In the right corner the date was shown. The picture was taken moments before Mello died. "How did the fourth L find this?" Lidner asks herself. She calls Near to tell him about this. Near is shocked by this. "But... how? How did he find this? And why does he show this to us?" Near asks.

"Look for fingerprints!" Rester says. Near doesn't think there are any fingerprints, considering how smart the person is they are dealing with, but Gevanni finds fingerprints. They use their technology to find out whose fingerprint it is, but the databese shows no owner. "This person isn't in our databese, it's like he doesn't even exist..." Gevanni says. Near doesn't understand what's going on. Why did the fourth L show him a picture of Mello entering the hotel? Did Mello stay in that hotel room? How did the fourth L find that? The fourth L couldn't have just looked at every single camera in Japan to find Mello. He must've known that Mello went to that hotel at that specific time. Did Mello meet the fourth L there? "Near, tell me, why did he have a picture of Mello?" Lidner asks. "I think that Mello met the fourth L in this hotel room." Near says.

Drew is sitting in his living room, and he is watching tv with Jemma and his parents. Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Drew's mother walks to the door, and she opens it. In front of her she sees Officer Aizawa. "Hello, ma'am. May we ask your son some questions?"


	6. Chapter 6: Interrogation

It was another boring day in the Shinigami Realm. The Shinigami's were spending their time gambling. Tir is walking through the chaotic landscape, towards three gambling Shinigami's. "Do you know where I can find Ryuk?" Tir asks to the gamblers. They are surprised. They didn't expect someone to be looking for Ryuk. After all, nobody really liked Ryuk. He was more of an outcast. "What did you say? You want to see him?" The first gambler asks, to confirm if he heard it right. "Yes." Tir says. The gamblers don't understand it. "What do you want with him?" The second gambler asks. "Nothing interesting about meeting him." The third one says. "Yeah, it's a waste." The first one says, but they saw in Tir's eyes that it didn't convince him. He clearly wanted to see Ryuk. "Just tell me." He says, hitting the ground with his bone spear. "I heard he's here. There's a Death God that went to the human world and did something interesting."

Back to the current time, Drew was getting a visit from Aizawa. Drew's mom invites Aizawa inside. Matsuda and Bunzo follow him inside. They walk into the living room, where Drew is sitting. "Drew, these men are from the police. They're here to ask you some questions." Drew's mother says. Drew agrees to answer their questions. "I suppose you heard about the deaths of Teruya Koin and Andreas Hauck?" Aizawa says. Drew nods. He should do his best not to look suspicious. "I went to Teruya's funeral." Drew says. Matsuda takes notes. "Did you know them well?" Aizawa asks. "Not really. They were both in my class, but I didn't talk with them at all." Drew says. He suddenly remembers that the cops most likely know that Drew didn't really like Teruya and Andreas. "But they were mean to others sometimes, and it bothered me a bit." Drew says.

Tir was enjoying this conversation. Drew was an amazing liar. Suddenly Tir remembered something: The Shinigami eyes. The possibility for a human to see someone's real name by just looking at their face. "Drew, I forgot to tell you something. It will help you to get rid of the cops." Tir says. Drew is interested by this offer. "I can give you Shinigami eyes. They will show the real name and the life span of a person by just looking at their faces. It does, however, cost you half of the days you have left. If you would live for another 60 years, it becomes 30 years. Nod if you want me to give you the eyes." Tir says. Drew has to think about this question. Could he give up half of the time he had left on the surface of the Earth?

No, he couldn't. Even though it would've made his job easier, he couldn't just throw the years he had left away. He doesn't nod. Drew had a better plan. He would convince the cops that he was innocent, and when they left he would ask for their names. Drew continues answering the questions. "Were Teruya and Andreas bullying you some time before they died?" Aizawa asks. Drew shakes his head. "In fact, we hadn't talked with each other for about a month." Drew says. Matsuda takes notes. "Do you know if they were bullying someone else right before they died?" Aizawa asks. Aizawa knew that if he said that he didn't know, that he could be protecting Naito and Saiki. He knew that it would mean that he wanted to protect them from getting the punishment he deserved. But Aizawa's theory wasn't flawless at all.

"Yes, I do. They were bullying Saiki, and Naito protected her." Drew says. He didn't want his best friend to be suspected for being Kira, but he knew that the cop was testing him. If he would've lied, then the cop would've known that he could've been lying about the other things too. Aizawa was convinced. He was certain that Drew wasn't lying. "We believe you aren't the person we're looking for, but to make sure, we need to put cameras in your room for some time." Aizawa says. Drew's mother wasn't sure if that would be a good idea. "All due respect, but that's his privacy." She said. Aizawa understands. Only two of the seven suspects agreed to have cameras in their rooms: Saiki and someone else.

Aizawa, Matsuda and Bunzo walk to the door, and they open it. It was already dark outside. "I think we should leave, there's still one more suspect to ask questions. Thank you for letting us ask you questions." Aizawa says. "You're welcome." Drew says. "And if there's more you need to ask me, feel welcome to do it. Have a good ride, mr..." Drew said. He was trying to get Aizawa to tell his name, but to be safe Aizawa got himself a code name. "Harley, Dennis Harley." Aizawa says. They leave, and they go to the next suspect. "I'm pretty sure that that kid's innocent." Bunzo says. "I'm not so sure." Matsuda says. Bunzo is surprised. He didn't expect someone to suspect someone who barely knew the targets. "According to him, he barely knew them. The way the pieces to the puzzle fit in, it just seems too perfect." Matsuda says. "I agree." Aizawa says. "But he wouldn't be suspected by me if he didn't ask for my name." He says.

Drew rushes upstairs. He hid the Death Note under his bed just in case the cops would in fact put cameras in his room. He wrote many names in the notebook and specified the dates, so he didn't have to write their names in it again for it to happen. He wouldn't have to write any names in the notebook for 2 weeks, but it was all unnecessary. Now it was time for Drew to kill the cop. His name was 'Dennis Harley'. Drew kept thinking about writing his name in the notebook. He grabs the Death Note, opens it, and writes the name in it. "Dennis Harley, dies in a car accident at midnight." He writes. At midnight Drew would be sure that he wasn't the last one who got visited when Harley died. They wouldn't be able to find out it was him, it could've been any of the seven suspects. He said it would happen in a car accident, so there would be a chance that the other cops also died, or at least would get wounded. It was the perfect plan...

"Why didn't you tell me about the Shinigami eyes earlier?" Drew asks. Tir raises his shoulders. "I guess I just forgot about them." Tir says. Drew doesn't understand. "How can you forget the things you're using to see?" Drew asks. Tir is quiet for a moment. "I don't have the Shinigami eye ability. I am one of the few Shinigami's that doesn't have it." Tir says. "But I can give you the eyes." He says afterwards. Drew wasn't sure what he should do. Should he take the Shinigami eyes after all? Was half of the time he had left worth it? Drew shakes his head. The last thing he wanted was to die early. He wanted to grow old, and live as an elder in a perfect world. Yet it was so tempting to get the eye deal.

Near was sitting on the ground with stacked dice on the left side of him and a castle built out of cards on the right side of him. He was looking at the picture of Mello entering the hotel. The fourth L was most likely one of the last faces Mello ever saw. Aizawa just called to keep Near up to date on the Kira case, but Near wasn't very interested in the case when Aizawa called. Near's mind was focussed on finding out the identity of the fourth L. Near had many theories on what was going on, but he didn't share a single one of them. He was confused. He needed to know what happened to Mello. Even though Mello hated Near, Near truly cared about Mello. Near needed to know what was going on in Mello's last moments.

"The fourth L is calling us again!" Rester says. Near rushes to the phone, and he answers it. "You must have many questions. I am willing to answer every single one of them. Visit me in the same hotel where I sent you before tomorrow at 7 o'clock in the evening. Come alone." The fourth L says, and he ends the phone call. "It could be a trap." Rester says. Near shakes his head slowly. "I don't think so. I think we will finally learn who we're dealing with." Near says. "But I can't let you go alone!" Rester says. He doesn't understand how Near could be so naïve. It wasn't like Near. Near grabs a dice, and puts it on top of another dice. "Aren't you the slightest bit curious to the fourth L's identity?" Near asks Rester. Rester is quiet. "We got the chance to finally know who we're dealing with. It is my decision to go there." Near says. He grabs another dice, and he looks at it, while holding it between two fingers.

"Tomorrow we will find out the identity of the fourth L."


	7. Chapter 7: Identity

"I'm tired of it! Near should focus on catching Kira, not the anonymous caller who claims to be L!" Aizawa says. He is really angry at Near for barely helping them with the case. "I hate the fact that this Kira is still out there! If we don't want the same thing as last time to happen, then we should hurry up and catch him!" Mogi says. He is holding documents about the history of the suspects. "You can throw those away, the suspects get the notebook and then they change. Nothing about their past should have anything to do with the Death Note." Aizawa says. Mogi sees his point, but they all wanted Kira gone. The fact that Light was Kira after all those years gave them certain feelings about the Kira case.

"The head of the cops will die in 3 hours. From that moment on it will be so much easier." Drew says to Tir. He looks at Tir, but he looks distracted. "You look like you saw a ghost, Tir. What's going on?" Drew asks. Tir looks at Drew. "It's nothing, I was just thinking." Tir says. Drew leaves that thought behind. He turns on the tv. "Mexico City is under attack by a group of terrorists that call themselves 'The Sons of Kira'. They are shooting at the citizens. At the moment we have an estimated 13 deaths and at least 40 wounded." The news reporter says. On the screen Drew sees a car driving around with terrorists hanging on the back of the car and sitting inside the car, with machine guns in their hands.

Drew is shocked."They should kill the criminals, not the citizens!" He says. He is angry at the group. Suddenly, a picture of a man gets on the screen of the tv. "This is my chance..." Drew says to himself. "Vítor Queiroz is supposedly leading the terrorists." The news reporter says. Drew got the name. "I will do my best to kill, or at least wound the other terrorists." Drew says. He grabs his pen, and he starts writing. "Vítor Queiroz, dies by driving the car off a bridge." Drew writes. "So you kill your followers? That won't give you the best reputation, Drew." Tir says. Drew didn't think about this. He puts a stripe through Vítor's name. "Does this work? Will it undo his death wish?" Drew asks Tir. Tir nods. Drew then goes to sleep.

"If I want to be totally safe from the cops, then I'll need someone else who thinks as Kira. Someone else who can think of the little details I didn't think of. Almost killing one of my followers yesterday thought me that." Drew says. Tir is surprised. He thought Drew would keep the Death Note a secret, but now he says that he will tell someone else about it. "I'm assuming that you'll tell that Naito kid." Tir says. After all, Naito showed Drew how he thought. Naito was definitely capable of such things. "No, Naito thinks as Kira, but the police will easily find him. I have someone else in mind." Drew says. Tir has no clue who he could mean. "Who is it?" Tir asks.

"Saiki Aemi. She has the potential of becoming Kira, she is a friend... And she's pretty too." Drew says. Tir finally understands. "You like Saiki, and that's the only reason that you choose her. But I don't care who you choose, I'm just here as a spectator, so go on." Tir says. Tir knew that this would be a stupid decision. Drew told Tir how scared Saiki was of death. There was no way that this would end up well. "I gotta go to school. I'll ask her afterwards." Drew says. He puts his books in his backpack, and he walks to school.

When he arrives at school he sees that Naito has his arm over Saiki's shoulders. He knows something is going on. When Drew walks towards them, Naito begins to talk. "Hey, Drew! Guess what? Saiki and I are a couple from now on! Isn't that great?" Naito says. Drew is heartbroken. He really liked Saiki, but apparently she liked Naito. How could Naito do this to him? Drew tells them how happy he is for them, and then he walks away. He goes to an area in the school where there's never anybody, and he sits down. He is mad at himself, and at Naito. How could his best friend take the girl Drew liked? Tir was standing in front of Drew. "Don't disappoint me, Drew. Give me what I came for." Tir says. Drew looks up at the Shinigami. "And what did you come for exactly?" Drew asks. Tir gets a smile on his face. "Death." He says.

Drew looks at his backpack. He took the Death Note with him. Was Saiki really worth more than Naito? Would he murder his best friend to get the girl? Drew didn't care anymore. He was quiet for a moment, then he started talking again. "Then I will give you what you came for." Drew says. He grabs the Death Note, and he writes Naito's name in it. "Naito Kisho, dies at 10 o'clock in the morning by a heart attack." Drew writes. He would die in the classroom, so it wouldn't seem too suspicious that he walked away when he arrived at school. "I suppose that you're not a disappointment after all." Tir says to Drew.

They are sitting in the classroom. Saiki is sitting next to Naito, while Drew is sitting next to his classmate Otani Yoriyuki. Naito would die any moment. Tir was standing behind Drew. Naito was passing notes with Saiki. Saiki opens a note Naito gave, and she reads: "Would you like to go to the movies with me after school?" with 'x'es on the bottom of the note. Saiki smiles at Naito, and she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. Suddenly, it seems like Naito can't breathe. "Naito, are you allright?" The teacher asks. Then, Naito falls off his chair. He is dead.

"Naito... Naito! Please wake up, Naito!" Saiki says to Naito. She is crying. The teacher walks towards Naito, who is lying on the ground. She confirms that Naito is dead. Saiki looks traumatized at Naito, who is lying on the ground. Drew looks at Naito. Drew's eyes start getting wet. "I don't understand... I killed him, why am I crying?" Drew thinks to himself. Tir is laughing. "So interesting..." Tir says. Meanwhile, everyone surrounded Naito. Another girl from the class, Kida Nayoko, gets on her knees, and she starts to pray. "Please, God... Don't take Naito yet! He isn't ready!" She says. She starts crying too.

Drew thinks back to the great times he had with Naito. How could he do this? He murdered his best friend who was always there for him. Drew couldn't forgive himself for it. After school, his mother, who heard the news, picks him up with the car. "Don't worry, Drew. Naito is in a better place now." She says to comfort her son, but he can't stop crying. Once he gets home, he walks to his room. He throws the Death Note far under his bed. "I won't touch that cursed notebook ever again!" Drew says. Tir is grinning. "I'm afraid it won't be that easy." Tir says. Drew looks at Tir confused. "What do you mean, Tir? Why won't it be that easy?" He asks. Drew looks at Tir's skeleton face. He has an evil smile on his face. "Because you're the head suspect of the cops now." Tir says.

"It's time, Near." Rester says. Near nods, and they walk out of the building. Near gets in a car, and Rester drives him to the hotel. "Once I step out of the car, you leave immediately." Near says. Rester doesn't understand. "Why not?" He asks. "I had to come alone, so I will come alone." Near says. he seems certain about the situation. "Just promise me that you will tell me the identity of the fourth L." Rester says. Near shakes his head. "I won't promise you anything, because I might have to break that promise." Near says. They arrive at the hotel, and Rester tells Near in which room he has to be. Rester steps in the car again, and he drives away.

"Here we go..." Near says, as he enters the hotel. He asks for directions to the room he had to visit. "Where is room 511?" He asks to someone who works in the hotel. The man tells him to take the stairs. Near goes upstairs, and he finds the room. "Considering we are dealing with a very smart person, the room number probably has a meaning, too." Near says to himself. He is nervous. Who would he see behind the door? It was time to find out the identity of the fourth L, but Near wasn't ready. He slowly knocks on the door. He hears a voice saying "It's open!". Near slowly opens the door. The lights are out. He turns the lights on, and he sees the real, supposedly deceased, L standing in the room.

"Hello Near, I am L."


	8. Chapter 8: Undead

"Aizawa! You need to see this!" Matsuda says. He is holding a file that says that Naito Kisho was killed during class. "This means we can narrow the list of suspects down to two people: Saiki Aemi and Drew Woodland!" Mogi says. This was good news. They were one step closer to discovering Kira's identity. "I suggest that we question both of them again. Lets see how they react to it." Aizawa says. The others nod. Aizawa and Konoye would question Drew, while Ide and Matsuda would question Saiki.

"What do you mean? I'm not their head suspect! I can't be!" Drew says to Tir. Drew is stressing out. "Just think about it, Drew. It all leads to you." Tir says. Drew looks underneath his bed. "All because of this stupid notebook!" Drew yells. Tir gets mad. "You were the one that wrote in it. You can't blame the notebook." Tir says. Drew looks at Tir. "I need the help of a second Kira. Can't you arrange something?" Drew asks Tir. Tir shakes his head. "I just want to enjoy the game. I won't bother to be a part of it." Tir says. Drew looks down. He wipes some sweat off his forehead. "I shouldn't be worried. I can kill them by just seeing their faces and their names. I am their new God." Drew says. Tir smiles again. "Great." He says, in a creepy voice.

There aren't any lessons at school the next day, because too many parents told the school that they didn't want their child to become a victim of Kira too. Drew was writing in the death note when Saiki called him. She asks him if he wants to join her and her friends to a museum. "B..But Naito... Why so soon?" Drew asks Saiki. Naito died yesterday, and Saiki already wanted to go to the museum. "Naito loved this museum. We were supposed to go there yesterday, but then..." Saiki says. Drew hears that she's crying. Drew decides to join them. He arrives at the museum, and there he sees Saiki, Kida Nayoko, and some other friends. They don't say a word. They're traumatized and afraid. They enter the museum. Saiki finally decides to say something. "The cops were at my house this morning. They actually suspect me of killing Naito." Saiki says.

Drew already expected such a thing. Saiki was also a suspect, and the cops would their love life most likely see as a motive. After all, many murders are about love. But was Drew really going to let Saiki get arrested for what he did? "But one of the cops said that he believes I am innocent." She says afterwards. This shocks Drew. If that cop believes that she is innocent, then that would mean that the cop suspects Drew. The police was most likely already driving toward Drew's home, but Drew expected such a thing to happen, so he brought the Death Note with him. "Naito would've liked this place." Saiki says. Drew nods. "Naito always enjoyed museums." He says.

"I just don't get it. Why does Kira do this to us?" Saiki says. "Because he is a cruel person." Kida says. Drew didn't like that. He wasn't cruel. Did Kida think that he really wanted to kill Naito? Because he didn't. He was confused, and he made a mistake. He wasn't going to forgive himself, but he wasn't cruel. He rid the world from many criminals. A cruel person wouldn't do that, he thought. He was doing the world a favor. Tir is standing behind him, and he is laughing. "Hehehe, they are insulting you in front of you and you can't say anything about it!" Tir says. It pissed Drew off. If he protected Kira, then they would all know for sure that it was him. But he didn't want to hear another word about how 'cruel' he was.

"May we come in, please?" Aizawa asked. Drew's mother, Isabela, looked surprised. "Yes, but Drew isn't here. He went to a museum with a couple of other children from his class." She says. Aizawa doesn't mind that. He and Konoye walk inside. There they see Drew's sister, Jemma, and his father, Thomas. "I hope you don't mind if I ask. You all don't look Japanese. Where are you from?" Konoye asks the family. "We moved to Japan a couple of years ago, but we were all born in England." Thomas says. "Would you mind if we checked Drew's room?" Aizawa asks. "Not at all." Isabela says. "Anything to prove his innocence." Thomas adds.

Aizawa and Konoye walk upstairs, to Drew's room. They open the door, and they're standing in his room. They check if they can find the notebook in the desk. "Nothing here." Konoye says. Aizawa is looking underneath Drew's bed. "Nothing here either, except for a couple of magazines." Aizawa says. "Check his school books. He could've changed the cover of the notebook, so check if there are names written in it." Aizawa adds. Konoye nods, and he checks the books. "Nothing suspicious here either." He says, after he checked all the notebooks. Aizawa is disappointed. They didn't find anything suspicious in Saiki's room, and nothing in Drew's room either. Konoye decides to ask a couple of questions before they leave.

"Is Drew often alone in his room?" Konoye asks. Isabela nods. "Drew likes to be alone, he always has." She says. It doesn't convince Aizawa. After all, Saiki's parents said the same thing when Matsuda asked the question. "Does or did Drew support Kira?" Konoye asks. "He did, but I don't think he supports Kira after what he's done to Naito." Isabela says. Saiki's parents said the exact same thing. The cops weren't any closer to uncovering the identity of Kira, but Aizawa wasn't giving up. There were only two suspects left; Saiki Aemi and Drew Woodland. One of them was Kira, and Aizawa had to find out which one. He wasn't going to let Kira get away with it. The cops left, and they told the others what they learned; nothing.

Drew arrives at home again in the evening. "Officer Harley visited today." Isabela says to Drew. This shocks Drew a lot. Drew killed officer Harley. He wrote his name in the Death Note. There was no way that he was still alive. "They checked your room, but they found nothing. I am so glad that you're innocent!" Isabela says. These words broke Drew. Even his own mother believed his lies. But did the cops say that they thought he was innocent, or did these words come from his mother only? He killed Naito, and he wouldn't forgive himself for it. A tear dropped from his eye. "Are you alright, Drew?" Isabela asks. "Yes. I just really miss Naito..." Drew says. He knew that if his mother found out that he was Kira, that her heart would break.

He went upstairs. "I have to make sure that the cops won't ever find out that I am Kira." Drew says to Tir. "And how will you do that?" Tir asks. He is curious. Drew looks at Tir's red eyes. "I will frame Saiki." Drew says. Tir smiles. "How interesting..." Tir says. Drew looked like he lost his mind. He went crazy, because he killed his best friend, he lied to his mother, and now he was going to frame the girl he liked. He wasn't the same person he was before. "We are fighting a war, Tir. War has its casualties." Drew says, with a crazy smile on his face. He grabs the Death Note out of his backpack, and he grabs a pen. He opens the notebook, and he looks at Tir again. "I will win this war." Drew says.

Near didn't know what to say. He never met L in person, but this person was just as smart as L was. And above all, Near imagined L to be exactly like this person. "I suppose that you don't need any proof to know that I am L. After all, you never were the type to ask questions. Neither was Mello. That's why I chose you two." L says. This confirms it. Near was standing in front of the real L. But how? L was killed by Light Yagami. "I know you want to ask me how I survived the notebook. Go on, ask me." L says, while he is licking a lollipop. Near hesitates, but then he decides to ask the question.

"How did you survive the Death Note?" Near asks. L stops licking the lollipop. He holds his hand in the air. "Ah, good question!" L says. "But I don't know. First I died, then I woke up. I don't know how, but I did." he says. Near doesn't understand, but he sees that L doesn't understand it either. "I have my theories on what happened, but I'll tell you those once we've captured T-Kira." L says. Near is surprised. "T-Kira?" Near asks. L nods. "Yes. It stands for 'Terrible Kira'. He or she kills people that are close to him or her. He is truly terrible at doing what he does." L says. Near agrees.

Near thinks about the picture of Mello walking into the hotel room. What did it mean? "L... Why did you leave us that picture of Mello?" Near asks. L shakes his head, but Near doesn't understand why. "I chose you and Mello because you didn't ask any questions. I think it's more fun to find it out by yourself." L says. This disappoints Near. He thought that he was going to learn everything, but he was wrong. "Oh, and by the way..." L starts. He licks his lollipop again, and then he continues. "Tell the others that there was nobody in here. You have to be the only one that knows I'm alive." L says. Near has so many questions, but he decides not to ask them. L tells him to leave the room. Near was about to leave, when L says something else. "You must want to know why you're the only one that may know I'm alive." L says. Near nods, looking over his shoulder. "That's because I have my theories on a lot of things. Now go home, and capture T-Kira." L says. "Oh, and bring some cake the next time we meet."


	9. Chapter 9: Risks

It had been two days since Near and L met, and one day since Drew learned that Aizawa is still alive. Drew is thinking of ways to frame Saiki. He needs to lose the cops. He doesn't want his parents to find out that he is in fact Kira. It would break their heart. His goal wasn't to create a new world without criminals anymore. It was to escape justice. Drew knew that it wouldn't be easy at all, but he was going to win. He was certain of it. He had a plan, after all. "Saiki loves to play tennis. If I kill someone from her tennis club, then they will suspect Saiki. After all, I couldn't know such a person." Drew says. Tir is interested.

There weren't any school lessons because of Naito's death. Drew wasn't sure if Saiki would actually be at the tennis club today. Perhaps she would stay at home, but Drew had the feeling that she needed a distraction from everything that was going on. She would be there. Drew rode his bike to the tennis club early. He sat in the bushes. After a couple of minutes he saw Saiki enter the building. She looked quite sad. She was still thinking about everything that was going on. Naito's death destroyed her. Drew didn't want to frame her at first, but he also didn't want his parents to find out that he was Kira. He only wished that Saiki wasn't a suspect at all. He wanted to frame someone else, but he knew he couldn't. Saiki and Drew were the only suspects.

After 30 minutes, Drew was sure that everybody had entered the building. He stepped out of the bushes, and went inside the building. Now he had to go into one of the changing rooms, and look for a passport. The first person he found would die, but if anyone saw him in the changing rooms, then he was as good as caught. But he wasn't thinking clearly. He entered the changing room for the boys, and he looked in their backpacks. He opened the first backpack, but he didn't find anything interesting in there expect for a wallet. He decided to check the jacket that was hanging above the backpack. "Gotcha!" Drew whispered. He found a passport. "Hiraoka Bairei".

He looked at Hiraoka's picture. "I recognize this guy." Drew whispers. Tir is surprised. "I thought you 'couldn't know such a person'? You said it yourself." Tir says to Drew. Drew looks at Tir. "This guy is Saiki's ex-boyfriend. That's a motive, Tir." Drew whispers to Tir. He was lucky that he found Hiraoka's passport instead of a random person from the tennis club. "Farewell, Hiraoka..." Drew whispers. He gets the Death Note out of his own backpack, and he grabs a pen. "Hiraoka Bairei" He writes. He walks outside. "We can be lucky that there aren't any cameras across the street, because otherwise I would be caught." Drew says, looking around. He steps on his bike, and he rides away.

Hiraoka is playing tennis against someone else, while Saiki is sitting on the bench. Hiraoka scores another point against his opponent. Saiki is impressed. She always respected how hard he concentrated while playing tennis. She finally had a distraction, and she seemed happy. She was talking to Kida, who also played tennis. Hiraoka's opponent gives up. He walks towards the bench. "Your turn." The opponent says to Kida. Kida walks towards Hiraoka, but it seemed like he was choking. "Are you okay, Hiraoka?" Kida yells at him. Hiraoka looks Kida in the eyes from a distance. He looks like he is scared. Nobody could hear it, but he softly said "Help.." in a creaking voice. Hiraoka collapsed, and Kida ran towards him to check if he was okay. Saiki was afraid. "Please... not again..." She whispered, looking at Kida, who was giving Hiraoka CPR. Hiraoka was dead.

"Hiraoka wasn't a bad person, but he had to die. It had to happen." Drew told himself. He went into his room, and he turned on the tv. There were barely any reports of criminals recently, but today seemed to be different. "Serban Costache is currently on the run from the police. He is convicted of the murder of a family back in 2009." The news reporter says. The tv shows a picture of Serban. Drew grabs his Death Note, and he writes Serban's name in it. Serban dies by a heart attack, just like Drew wanted. After a couple of minutes it is released on the news that he died. The tv decided to broadcast another person, and Drew killed him immediately. The world was at war. Followers of Kira were fighting against the army in Mexico, and meanwhile Drew was having a war against the Japanese Task Force.

"The fourth L is calling us, Near! Perhaps he will explain why he wasn't in the hotel room!" Rester says. He hands Near the phone. Near turns the speaker off. "An hour ago Hiraoka Bairei died. Hiraoka played tennis with Saiki Aemi, and he is her ex-boyfriend. However, a couple of minutes ago Serban Costache died by heart attack. Miss Aemi is most likely still at the tennis club, or perhaps at the hospital. I don't believe that she would go and watch tv right after such an event. This means that there is a 90% chance that Drew Woodland is T-Kira." L says to Near. Near is shocked at how quick L found out about those murders. "Rester! Why didn't you tell me about the murders of Hiraoka Bairei and Serban Costache?" Near asks Rester. Rester looks confused. "I didn't know anything about those yet." Rester says. He looks it up, and he confirms that Bairei and Costache did in fact die by heart attack.

The speaker on the phone is still off. L continues to talk. "I went to talk face to face with Light Yagami back in 2007. From that moment I knew that he was Kira. I want you to talk to mr. Woodland face to face. I'm quite sure that he doesn't have the Shinigami eyes, so that's a good thing." L says. Near is surprised. It seemed like a risky plan. The risk of getting killed was definitely there, but Near completely trusted L. "Okay. I will meet him tomorrow." Near says to L, and he ends the phone call. He tells Rester how he will confront Drew, to learn if he is Kira. "Rester, I want you to arrange that the school is open again tomorrow. That will be where I will meet Drew. Perhaps I can also meet Saiki to be sure of her innocence." Near says. Rester disagrees with the plan, but he has to do as Near pleases, so he arranges it.

Gevanni calls the members of the Japanese Task force to make sure that they are aware of the situation. Drew Woodland was most likely Kira, and he tried to frame Saiki Aemi. "So what's the plan now?" Mogi asks. "Near will confront Drew, and he will see if he thinks Drew is suspicious." Gevanni says through the phone. Aizawa completely disagrees. "L confronted Light, and it became his death! I really think that this is a bad idea!" Aizawa says to Gevanni. "We all think it's a bad idea, but Near wants to do it." Gevanni says, and he ends the phone call. "Well, he certainly is similar to L..." Ide says. Aizawa hates the idea. What if Drew had the Shinigami eyes? Then Near would be gone, and capturing Drew would be a lot harder.

"I want eyes on the situation. Bunzo! I want you to follow them! Make sure nothing happens!" Aizawa says. Bunzo nods. Bunzo knew that this was a dangerous situation, but he wanted to do this. He would follow Near and Drew from a distance, and if anything happened, he would simply shoot Drew, and end all the chaos. "What if Drew and Saiki are both Kira?" Ide asks. None of them thought of that. It would make sense, after all, it would explain how Serban could've died that quickly after Hiraoka's death. "I don't think so." Aizawa says. "I'm sure Near considered such a situation, so I don't think that's true. It also seems like Saiki was framed." Suddenly, they hear a knock on the door. Matsuda walks towards the door, and he opens it. He is shocked to see Sayu Yagami, Light Yagami's sister, standing in front of him.


	10. Chapter 10: Undercover

"Drew! Your school sent us an email!" Drew's mother says to Drew. Drew walks towards his mother, and he sees the email on her computer screen. "You have to go to school tomorrow. They will talk about the current situation." Drew's mother says. Drew is surprised. He thought school would've been cancelled for a longer time. "Are you sure?" Drew asks. "Go see for yourself." His mother says. Drew reads the email. His mother told the truth, he had to go to school tomorrow. He found it strange, but he just went with it. He went upstairs, and he started writing more names in the Death Note.

"Sayu! What are you doing here?" Matsuda asks. He is surprised and shocked to see her in front of him. The last time he saw her she was in a wheelchair. The Japanese Taskforce decided to keep the fact that Light was Kira a secret, so Sayu never knew that her brother wasn't killed by Kira, but was Kira. Matsuda killed her brother, and she didn't even know it. "I heard that Kira returned. I want to help you guys with capturing him!" Sayu says. Matsuda finds it a bad idea. "That doesn't seem like a good idea, Sayu." Matsuda says. Sayu looks sad. Then she looks up, at Matsuda. "Kira killed my brother, and because of him my father died. Please, just let me help you guys." She asks. Matsuda doesn't know what to say. He felt bad for her. She never knew, and she could never know. It would be too traumatizing for her.

"Okay, you may help..." Matsuda says. Aizawa looks at Matsuda. "What?! We can't have amateurs on the team!" Aizawa says. He also doesn't want Sayu to find out about the truth, but he knew that she really wanted to join the Taskforce. "Please, Aizawa! I really want to help!" She says. Aizawa doesn't know what to say. "Okay then." He says, after being quiet for a moment. Nobody knew what to do. Sayu walked in happily. Suddenly, everyone sees that she uses a walking stick. Matsuda grabs a chair, and Sayu sits on it. "I'm glad that you're not in a wheelchair anymore." Matsuda says. Sayu is smiling. "The doctors say that I don't need the walking stick, but I'm not so sure. I feel like I need it." She says. Matsuda can't understand how Light could've put her in such a situation. She had been traumatized ever since the Mafia took her. She looked happy, but they all knew that she wanted to cry.

The next day Drew rode his bike to school. He arrived at school, and he started looking for Saiki. He looked everywhere, but he couldn't find her. "Looking for someone?" A boy asked. Drew looked at the boy. He never met the boy before. The boy had white hair, and a young face, but somehow seemed older than Drew. It was Near. Near walked towards Drew. "I'm Yokota." Near says. Drew looks a bit confused. "Nice to meet you." Drew says. Near is walking around Drew, while looking at him. "Oh, I doubt that." Near says. Drew found this meeting rather strange. "Well, who were you looking for?" Near asks. "I'm assuming it's Saiki." Near adds to it.

"What the hell?" Drew says. How did Yokota know that Drew was looking for Saiki? They never met before. "I haven't seen her." Yokota says. Near is looking Drew right in the eyes. "Well, I'll just continue looking for her." Drew says. "I can help you if you want." Yokota says. "Err, no thanks." Drew says. He thought that Yokota was some kind of creep that stalked Drew on a social network. Drew walks away, but he notices that Yokota is slowly following him. "Could you stop following me?" Drew says to Yokota. Near keeps his neutral face. "What do you mean? I'm just walking to my classroom." Yokota says. Drew realizes that. He just had a strange feeling about Yokota. "I'm sorry." Drew says. Drew walks to his classroom, but then he realizes that Yokota walked towards the same classroom.

"Are you new or something?" Drew asks. Yokota nods. Drew looks around. He can't find Saiki anywhere. She must've stayed home. After all, Naito and Hiraoka both died. She must've been devastated. They walk into their classroom. "As you all have noticed by now, a couple of students have become victims of Kira. We feel terribly sorry for everybody, but we must move forward." The teacher says. "The school has been asked to show you this." The teacher pulls out a cd. Another teacher brings a tv into the room. They show the cd. Drew is surprised to see a huge letter 'L' on the screen.

A modified voice started talking. "We can assure you that we are close at finding out the identity of Kira. You may feel threatened, but in less than a week Kira will be in prison." The voice says. Drew looks shocked. Suddenly, he realizes that Yokota is looking at him. "I expected this reaction." Yokota whispers. Drew tries to act as calm as possible. He looks at Yokota, and he asks what he meant. "Oh, it's nothing." Yokota says. Drew suddenly realized that Yokota was suspicious of him. Perhaps Yokota was an undercover cop. He knew that he had to get rid of him. But how? He couldn't just ask for his last name. Drew looks around. He sees that he wasn't the only person who looked shocked. That was an advantage. Suddenly he sees a shadow at the door. Someone was standing behind it.

Behind the door was agent Bunzo. He was following Drew and Near. He suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder. Bunzo turns around, and he sees a teacher in front of him. "Sir, who are you?" The teacher asks Bunzo. Bunzo shows the teacher his badge. The teacher nods, and walks away. Bunzo looks through the door, but then he realizes that Drew was looking at the door, directly at him. Bunzo hides behind the door again. "Shit, he must've seen my shadow!" Bunzo whispers. He screwed up. There was a great chance that Drew now knew that they were investigating him there. Near didn't know that Aizawa wanted Bunzo to follow him, so he could get mad.

Near looks at Drew. He was very certain that he was sitting next to Kira. He decided that it was time to reveal his identity, and see Drew's reaction. "I'm working on the Kira case." Near says. Drew is shocked. He knew it. Yokota was an undercover cop, and the man at the door worked for him. He had to stay as calm as possible, but he was stressing out. His hand was shaking, and Near noticed that. Drew tried to hold his hands against each other to keep them from shaking. "Why are you telling me this?" Drew asks Near. He tried to react as normal as possible. "Because I believe that you are Kira." Near says. Drew was afraid. They knew it was him. He had to find a way out. How would his friends and family react to learning that he was Kira? He didn't want such a thing to happen.

"Well, you're wrong." Drew says to Near. "Kira killed my best friend. Do you really think I am capable of such a thing?" Drew asks. Near is quiet for a moment. "Yes. You are definitely capable of such a thing." Near says. Drew doesn't know how to react. Did he lose? No, he couldn't lose. He had to win this game. "If you're not Kira, then show me your backpack." Near says. Drew was going to get caught. He knew that he was going to lose this game, but he couldn't. He handed Near the backpack, and tried not to look suspicious. Near looked inside the backpack. Drew knew that these moments were his last moments as a free person. He was going to prison. There was no way out now.

"I suppose you're really not Kira." Yokota suddenly says. Drew looks surprised. What did he mean? Didn't he see the Death Note? How did that happen? "I told you." Drew says to Yokota. Near didn't understand it. Where did Drew keep the Death Note? Why wouldn't Drew bring the notebook to school? Someone could find it easily otherwise. Drew realized that he totally forgot about bringing the Death Note this morning. He thought about Saiki. What he did to her. He was very lucky, but he knew that Yokota still suspected him. "If you're really not Kira, then I suppose you don't mind coming with me right now." Yokota says to Drew. Drew hesitates. What was Yokota trying to do? "Where are we going?" Drew asks. Yokota looks Drew in the eyes. "To the Japanese Taskforce." Yokota says. Drew is surprised, and so is Bunzo, who was still standing behind the door.

Saiki is sitting in her room. She is doing nothing at all. She keeps thinking about what was going on. Could she be Kira? She knew that she wasn't capable of killing someone, but could it be that she wasn't aware of it? She lost Naito and Hiraoka in such a short time. She wanted to die. She grabbed a pen from her desk, and she was about to press it into her neck when her mother yelled her name from downstairs. "Saiki! There's a letter for you!" Saiki's mother yells. Saiki realizes what she was doing. She was trying to end her life. Her mother would be so sad if she was gone. She put the pen down, and she went downstairs. Her mother hands her the letter, and she starts to read it. "Make sure that you're at the office of the Japanese Taskforce in a couple of hours. Use this train ticket to get there. You will learn everything about the Kira case. - L." The letter says. It has a train ticket attached to it. "Mom, I'm leaving. I'll be back this evening!" Saiki says. She walks out the door. "Time to learn the truth."


	11. Chapter 11: Memories

It was another boring day in the shinigami realm. While other shinigami's were busy gambling, Tir had something else to do. He heard from another shinigami about a death god that went to the human world, and did something interesting. Something inside Tir told him to know more about it, and perhaps even go to the human world himself. "Why do you want my Death Note?" The shinigami Calikarcha said to Tir. Tir knew that he needed another Death Note if he was going to the human world, so he tried to get one from Calikarcha. "I am going to the human world." Tir says. "Fine. But you'll have to gamble with me first. If you win, then you get my Death Note. If I win, I get yours. I could use a day away from this hellhole." Cali says. They gamble, and Tir wins. Cali hesitates to hand Tir the Death Note, but then he hands it to him. "I still have a couple hundred years left. Return it to me in time, and please don't lose it." Cali says, as he hands Tir the notebook. Tir nods, and he continues his journey to the shinigami Ryuk.

Drew and Yokota were walking outside. "Over there." Yokota said. He pointed to a car standing across the road. "How are you going to win the game now?" Tir asked Drew. Drew had no answer. He was going to lose the game, unless he came up with a plan as soon as possible. He felt in his pocket. To his surprise he felt a page of the Death Note. He totally forgot about that page. He always took a page with him just in case, but this page had been in his pocket for a couple of days. It most likely went in the washing machine, but the pocket was closed, so luckily it didn't get very wet. Drew knew that they were going to check him for anything dangerous, so he had to think of a way to hide the page, and he had to think of it quick.

Rester was waiting in the car. Yokota opened the door, and he sat next to him. Drew sat in the back. This gave him the opportunity to try to hide the page. But where could he hide it? He had no idea. He thought of putting the page in his mouth, but that just wouldn't work. They would clearly notice that he had something in his mouth. He thought of putting it in his shoe, but they would most likely take his shoe off, and find the page. He even thought of hiding it in his hair, but then they would see it, or it would fall off. He wouldn't give up. He was going to win the game no matter what. He could leave the page in the car and hope that they wouldn't find any other evidence, but that wouldn't happen. He knew that. He decided to roll the page. He would put it in a corner in his pocket. He knew it was risky, but he had to try it. It was his best chance.

He put his hand in his pocket, and tried not to act suspicious. He rolled the page. Then he realized that he needed something to write with. He always brought a toothpick with him, in case any food got stuck between his teeth. He could use the toothpick, and he could hide it in his hair. He grabbed his backpack. "Hey, you-" Rester said. Drew interrupted him. "I just want to eat something. I'm hungry." Drew said. Rester allowed him to eat something. Drew grabbed the food he brought, and he started eating. They were paying attention to him, so he couldn't just grab the toothpick. He felt in his backpack, and put the toothpick in his hand. Then he acted like he was scratching his head, while he was really putting the toothpick in his hair. He succeeded at doing so. "I'm impressed." Tir said.

"We have to tell her." Matsuda whispers to Aizawa. Aizawa shakes his head. "She can't handle the truth." Aizawa says. They both weren't sure if they should tell Sayu the truth about her brother. "I don't want her to be hurt again, but she deserves to know, Aizawa!" Matsuda says. Matsuda knows that it's too risky, but he was desperate. He felt too bad about shooting Light. She never knew the truth. "I said no!" Aizawa yells at Matsuda. Matsuda realizes that it would be a bad idea to tell her the truth. Suddenly Matsuda realizes something. He looks at Aizawa. "When we realized that Kira lived in the Chūbu region, we changed the location of the Taskforce, but we never made it public. How did Sayu find us?" Matsuda asks Aizawa. Aizawa doesn't understand it either. How did she know where to find them? Who told her where to find them?

Sayu walked in. Aizawa and Matsuda looked at her. She clearly had a secret. "Is something wrong?" Sayu asks. She looks at Aizawa and Matsuda, and they were looking back at her. "Nothing..." Matsuda says. Sayu hesitates, but then she walks to a chair and she sits on it. She knew something was wrong, and she knew that she had to tell them the truth soon. "They're here! Near and Drew just stepped out of a car in front of the building!" Mogi says. He was looking at a screen of the front entrance of the Taskforce. "What the hell?" Aizawa whispers. He and the other members of the Taskforce walk to the entrance of the building. Near and Drew already entered. "What's are you doing?!" Aizawa asks Near. Near brought Drew to the Taskforce, and he put them all in great risk. "Check if he has anything dangerous on him." Aizawa says. Mogi nods, and he checks Drew. He didn't reach the rolled up page in Drew's pocket, and neither did he find the toothpick in his hair. Drew's plan worked.

Tir is standing next to Drew. He thinks about how Drew is going to escape. Suddenly he notices someone standing with the members of the Japanese Taskforce. He is quiet for a moment, then he starts to laugh hysterically. Drew doesn't understand why. "I do not appreciate that you sent someone to follow me." Near says to Aizawa. Aizawa is shocked. They noticed Bunzo. "You noticed..." Aizawa says in a soft voice. "But why did you bring him here?" Matsuda asks. "I'm not Kira! You don't have to be afraid of me!" Drew says. He is annoyed by the fact that they're so frightened by him, but he calmed down, because he was most likely going to kill them all anyways. They had a reason to be frightened. "I brought him here because I was told to do so." Near says. Everyone is surprised. Nobody knew that Near was told to do so. Who told him? Was it the mysterious fourth L? "Since when do you follow his orders?" Aizawa asks. He is a bit annoyed. "Since he is the reason that we got Kira this fast." Near says. "But I'm not Kira!" Drew says. Nobody believes him anymore.

Saiki is sitting in the train. On the back of the letter was a location written. "So this must be where I'll find the Japanese Taskforce." Se whispers to herself. She wanted to know the truth. She heard about 'L' before, he was the detective working on the original Kira case. She assumed that she was going to meet him, and that he was going to tell her the truth. She remembered the case of the original Kira. Her family was robbed by a man called Kiichiro Osoreda. The man shot her father, but her father survived. The criminal died in a car accident, but Saiki just knew that it was the work of Kira. Something in her told her it was his work. She always looked up to Kira, until he killed the people she cared about most. She didn't know what to do anymore, but she hoped that L could tell her the truth. She hoped that L didn't think that she was Kira.

They put Drew behind bars. They gave him handcuffs. They weren't completely sure that he was Kira, but he could be, so they gave him the handcuffs. "Interrogate him." Aizawa says to Konoye. Konoye nods. The others leave the room, so Konoye can calmly question Drew. Now Drew had to try to get the toothpick out of his hair. "I'm not Kira! You have to trust me!" Drew yells at Konoye. Drew slowly walks forward in the cell, throwing his head slowly backwards, causing the toothpick to fall on the ground. "If you're not Kira, then you have nothing to worry about." Konoye says. Drew sits on the ground in the cell. His hands are on his back, because of the handcuffs. He slowly grabs the toothpick, that is lying on the ground behind him. Now he had to put one of his hands in his pocket, and he had to learn the cop's name. He couldn't just ask for the name. He had no idea what he should do.

"Near! The fourth L is calling!" Rester walked inside the building, and handed Near the phone. Near walked towards Rester's car. "I'm going to learn the truth about my return. If my theory is right, then I'll inform you. If it isn't, then this is a goodbye until I know the truth." L says to Near. Rester couldn't hear what L said to Near, but Near had to be careful with his reaction, so nobody knew that they met. "Good luck." Near said. Rester couldn't know that anything was wrong with that reaction. L ended the phone call. If his theory was correct, then it could all be a lot more complicated than he hoped. "Time to go." L says, while taking a bite from a cookie.


End file.
